spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella Septim
This page is about Empress of Cyrodiil and SpartanMazda's Skyrim Character. For Mazda character, go to the SpartanMazda (Character) page. Marisya Septim I (Born 4E 179), was Dragonborn, 23rd Empress of Cyrodiil from 4E 199, formerly Crown Princess of the Septim Empire and Cyrodiil, Archmage of the Mages Guild, Military Governor of Skyrim, and Commander of the Imperial Legion. She was nicknamed and known as the Tattooed EmpressThe Biography of Marisya Septim and The Dragonborn. She becomes a bravery, non-afraid princess, which he was loyal to his ancestor, Tiber Septim. He was also the first and second Dragonborn from the Septim line to the throne. Born at Imperial City at the Imperial Palace, the youngest daughter to Emperor Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, which her parents died in the war--known as the Great War. Her older sisters, Dayla (b. 4E 173) and Caelya (b. 4E 175). She was part Imperial form her father and Nord from her mother. Marisa Septim and her older sisters was raised to his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII, the reigning Emperor. As her uncle, the Emperor was the Dragonborn ruler, she was also the known as the Crown Princess of the Dragonborn, which Marisa Septim is also a dragonborn. His famous sword that he wield and crafted is the Goldbane''He crafted and wielded by the Dragonborn Prince, and it turned into ''Goldbrand, an artifact of the Prince of Plots, which burns the target for 25 points. Targets on fire take extra damage and Does 15 points of Stamina damage. At age of 18, Marisa Septim was adopted again to Daedric Princes Boethiah and Mephala. Marisa had no sexually; until she met High elf named, Alexandra Highlock (aged 20), a apprentice mage at the College of Winterhold; which Alexandra was fallen in love with Marisa Septim. After Alexandra kissed Marisa Septim and asked Marisa to be her girlfriend. Marisa cry of tears of joy as she accepted. Her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII's health become declining, with her older sisters declining the rulership of Cyrodiil. Uriel named Marisa Septim as his successor.The Death of Emperor Uriel Septim VIII Marisa Septim become Empress of Cyrodiil on 4E 199 at age of 19''Marisa Septim Become EmpressMarisa Septim, pg. 14 "Empress Marisa Septim I, at age 19", becoming the first youngest empresses. She was crowned on Imperial City in 4E 200. She was one of the most successful empresses in Cyrodiil. During her reign, Marisa Septim I was indeed the popular empress along with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock. She signed the Same Sex Act passed in the Elder Council on Second Seed 4E 200. Marisa Septim I survived assassination attempt on 4E 201, the female assassin, Davla Ghirdom stabbed and plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived; and other assassins shot two arrows, one in her leg, and other is her arm. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, Marisa Septim I was lying wounded in the streets in the Imperial City, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marisa Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. Alexandra carried the wounded Empress to the Palace for rest. After few months, Marisa Septim I recovered and declared war with the Dark Brotherhood. Early life and family :''Main article: Septim dynasty (center) and Caelya (right) in 4E 194.]] Marisya Septim was born morning hours on 4E 179 at the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, and was the youngest child to Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, with her older sisters Dalya (b. 4E 173) and Caelya (b. 4E 175). She was a offical member of the Septim Dynasty. His father, General Talos took the name of Tiber Septim after he becomes Emperor when the assassin assassinated Cuhlecain. As he was the only child of Tiber, he become the Crown Prince of the Septim dynasty. Which Artorias was loyalty and favoruate towards his father, like father likes son. Soon he became the Crown Prince and Heir to the throne of the Septim Empire, which his father united all of Tamriel. Dragonborn In her youth, she grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Arotrias himself, even know that it was insanly useful gift from Akatosh. During the first days, it's not using his thu'um. His father's advisor told Artorias to becoming the next Dragonborn after he slay a dragon. Artorias accepted, when the Greybeards summoned Artorias to the High Hrothgar, Artorias learning how to used the Thu'um just as his father had. The Greybeards had about two weeks into training learning how to use the thu'um. After Artorias was become Dragonborn by the Greybeards, he liked to be the next dragonborn. Upon her returned to Cyrodiil from Skyrim, the people liked Artorias, as he know that he was a Favourate to the People of the Cyrodiil. The People of Cyrodiil nicknamed and known as, the "Dragonborn Princess" and "Crown Princess of the Dragonborn". He have a his own Mansion and a house to his name and honor. As the Princ himself are living his own house. Upon the day when she was proclaim "Dragonborn", Arotrias was learning new shouts, mainly Unrelenting Force. Artorias has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing them to learn words of power almost instantaneously, – Dialogue with Arngeir though reportedly neither Reman nor Tiber have ever killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer." Just liked the Last Dragonborn, his father, Tiber Septim, Reman Cyrodiil and Miraak, Marisa was the famous dragonborn. Marisa Septim was first nicknamed famous Dragonborn Princess. He was liking the arena where he was undefeated champion, which Artorias also known as the Dragonborn Champion. Crafting of Goldbane , is one of his famous weapon that he crafted and wielded.]] Artorias was famous when he crafted and wield his own weapon called Goldbane. It has sad that the Artorias created the weapon because it can make his own weapon. The weapon is the golden katana; but it was enchanting in two, which do cast soul trap on target for 15-25 seconds and fire damage on an enemy. But it was used to wielded by Artorias himself when he battled the Daedric Prince Jyggalag in a duel. But Wounded Crown Prince Claudius were defeated and turned into Daedric Prince Boethiah. And Goldbane itself then turned into Boethiah's artifact called "Goldbrand". Military service Conquest of Tamriel and Commander His father, Tiber Septim believes that it could be time to unified Tamriel under one ruler. The Prince was proclaim the Commander of the Imperial Legion; as Tiber sent Artorias to invading/trying to unified Skyrim, at Artorias's Army was almost 500 men, Artorias was land into his father's homecountry. As his father's army pushing towards High Rock, a bretons homeland. Tiber told Artorias to become a new High King of Skyrim after he controlled it. Military Governor of Skyrim During and after the conquest of Skyrim, Artorias was told that he was going to be a Military Governor by his father, the Prince are exacted for the role. As Military Governor of Skyrim, he was good friends with the High King Erling. War with the Summerset Isles Upon the Shrine of Azura that Azura, Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn that she knowns Artorias. Azura wants the Dragonborn Prince to recorved the The Black Star which the Nelacar told the dragonborn Prince where it is, Nelacar's mentor, Malyn Varen experimenting with Azura's Star, and that the last known location of Malyn was Ilinalta's Deep. After entering, the Dragonborn Prince should go past the crucified skeleton and enter a flooded room with a partially open doorway on the left. They must go through the doorway and down the subsequent hallway, which Artorias was in shocked that the ruins of Ilinalta Deep in ruins. Which Artorias-in the hallway, containing a skeleton and the first of many conjurers (necromancers at higher levels) found throughout the dungeon. In the next room are two more conjurers, and a skeleton lurks in the room on the left, which contains some Food and a potion of waterbreathing. Upon seeing the Malyn Varen's remains with the Azura's Star, which Artorias was took it. Speaking to the desired person, with the Broken Azura's Star in hand, will begin this final step. Whichever option is chosen, the Dragonborn must enter the Star to cleanse it of Malyn Varen's soul. The former is warped out of the Star several seconds after defeating the latter's soul inside, regardless of the status of Malyn's three Dremora henchmen. Artorias successfully defeated Maylyn and Malyn's soul has been defeated, the Dragonborn Prince is pulled out of the Star, thanked, and given either a working Azura's Star by Aranea Ienith, which Azura named Artorias, the Dragonborn Prince her champion. During the time, Azura and Artorias was very close, like siblings or mother and son. But Azura and Artorias was very very loyal to each other. After five weeks, Artorias was headed back to Cyrodiil. Surrender of Alinor During his time in Tamriel, and across Tamriel, Artorias was helping his father, Emperor Tiber Septim. During the time, Tiber was now controlled All of Tamriel, which makes both Tiber and Artorias happy. The surrender of Alinor come to the end when the last battle between Artorias and Alinor, which Artorias was suffering his stomach stab wound, which was healed couple of months. After his father, conquered all of Tamriel, the world are now in peace. Tamriel United and Peace Tiber ruled 82 years, and now Tamriel is now in peace. Artorias returns to his home in Cyrodiil, which means that the Prince is happy of having Peace, and during his peace time, he likes to hunt sabre cats for fun. At the time, Artorias and along his father, Tiber annouced to end the Second era and annocced that starts a new era. Since his father's predcessor got assassinated and Tiber got his neck gut open and not using the Thu'um anymore, Tiber annocued that his son, Artorias is the real hero Dragonborn since the first days while Artorias training of being dragonborn. During that time, Artorias visit to High Hrothgar to visit his old friend the Greybeards. However, the visiting to the Greybeards have been so peaceful to each other. Tiber and Artorias having a meeting with the global leaders of each faction. Artorias has become more and more powerful as Dragonborn. He succesfully surivied 5 assassinations attempt, which he suffered much pain on leg. It currently that Artorias was the kindly a military soldier and businessman. It also caused a few rebellions in Skyrim which are the Forsworn, Bandit Empire and Rebellion between Nords and Breton. It also met Brelyna Maryon, a mage appractice. And during that, they are very good friends since both Artorias and Brelyna first met when Arotoras was studying magic in College of Winterhold. Reign Accession to the throne and Coronation in 4E 200.]] Marisya Septim succeeded to the Imperial throne, after the death of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII, at age of nine-teen. Marisa Septim was crowned in The Amulet of Kings. She is the first female Dragonborn Empress in over when the Septim line was destroyed. Though the Imperial City fell within two weeks, many other parts of the Empire had proven difficult to conquer — as such it was not until 4E 200 that Marisa Septim formally crowned himself as Empress. Fighting continued in earnest for years, with the scales ultimately tipping against Marisa Septim, but failed. Assassination attempt At the beginning of her reign, Marisa Septim I with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock was at city-side of the Imperial city. On 4E 201, the 22 year-old Empress was exiting Imperial city to riding in the streets in her free time. She is also wearing an armored with his sword at the time like he always do. Marisa Septim was stabbed five times while Davla Ghirdom whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, Marisa Septim I was lying wounded in the outside of Frankfurt, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marisa Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. Charles's did manage to travel to his palace with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. War with the Dark Brotherhood A few weeks after assassination attempt, The assassin Davla Ghirdom was captured by the Empress' personal guards, the Penitus Oculatus. Few of the guards' information that Davla was part of the Dark Brotherhood for few years, which Davla was silenced; but soon the one of guards leave the Dalva's jail cell. Dalva escaped and returned to Sanctuary in Dawnstar, Skyim. Popular in Cyrodiil and Skyrim Throughout her reign, her popularity in Cyrodiil and Skyrim causing the Nords-Imperial alliances between Marisa Septim and Torygg, High King of Skyrim on 1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 200. In Cyrodiil as Cyrodiilic Empress, her reign is indeed popular by the Imperials and it's army. Under her rule and nurture, both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild prospered and grew. She maintained the relations and loyal as Archmage of the Mages Guild. The Imperial people was named Marisa Septim as the one of the most popular Empress in Cyrodiil. The Empress made alliances with her people and her generals. In Skyrim, gaining the loyalty to Torygg, a year before his death in 4E 201 by Ulfric Stormcloak. Right after his death, which caused the uprising. After the rebellion, both Skyrim and Cyrodiil become independent and hold off the alliance treaty. Internal policy The Council had already established itself as a significant authority during his mother Katariah's many travels and the short reign of the frail Cassynder. As such, their power was remarkable, and as a perceivably alien monarch, Uriel IV found it impossible to keep them faithful, or even respectful, of his authority as Empress. Time and time again, the Council and Emperor were at odds; and time and time again, the Council won the battles. Since the days of Pelagius II, the Elder Council had consisted of the wealthiest men and women in the Empire, and the power they wielded was, at the time, ultimate. This subjugation continued throughout Marisa Septim's reign. Throughout his her, Marisa Septim I promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations. During her reign, Tamriel was united to a great extent.Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Rivalry with Stormcloaks :Main articles: Skyrim Civil War and Stormcloak Rebellion and Empress Marisa Septim at the Battle of Bleakwind Basin, in 15th of Rain's Hand, 4E 203.]] The Civil War fought between the forces of the Septim Empire and the Stormcloak rebels in . Several years before, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of formed the Stormcloaks as his personal army to carry out his agenda. Soon after the young High King took the throne, Ulfric traveled to the High King's court in and challenged Torygg to single combat for Skyrim's throne, purportedly because of the ban on worship. Ulfric killed Torygg with the after which he stabbed him with a sword, and fled the city. He was branded a murderer and traitor by the Empire. The under General Tullius moved in to secure Imperial territory as the jarls began picking sides. Less than a year after the start of the conflict, Ulfric and his men were captured by the Legion outside in southern . After surrendering, they traveled for two days until they arrived in Helgen for execution. In a twist of fate, the village was suddenly attacked by the dragon Alduin, and the rebel leader escaped once again. Afterwards, the war escalated, with Nords across Skyrim solidifying their allegiance to either the Empire or the Stormcloaks. The victor of the war is unknown. The Imperial Legion is the military arm of the Empire, which, prior to its Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, ruled over most of Tamriel. The Legion is attempting to quell the rebellion led by Ulfric Stormcloak, with the goal of restoring the peace and keeping Skyrim in the Empire. The Imperial Legion believes that as a province of the Empire, Skyrim must abide by its laws and customs, including the terms of the White-Gold Concordat. Though most do not approve of the White-Gold Concordat, they nevertheless allow the Thalmor to uphold it in order to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.The Talos Mistake — dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Ondolemar If any legionaries keep faith in Talos, as it is implied Legate Rikke or Hadvar do, they keep their religion to themselves and pray to Talos discreetly and out of earshot. Though the Empire has appeased the Aldmeri Dominion's demands, Vittoria Vici, the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II, states that the Empire has little love for the Dominion.' — dialogue with Vittoria Vici Even so, high ranking Imperials do acknowledge that Ulfric is not wrong that the Thalmor hold influence over the Empire. — dialogue with Razelan during "Diplomatic Immunity" Some Imperial loyal Jarls and lords recognize the power of the Thalmor and seek to ingratiate themselves with them if it serves their interests. — dialogue with Erikur during "Diplomatic Immunity" — dialogue with Maven Black-Briar during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Siddgeir during "Diplomatic Immunity" These people state that the times of war between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion is over and that peace and prosperity is good for everyone. At the same time, Maven Black-Briar respects the Thalmor due to them holding power. The majority of Skyrim's more affluent populace are supportive of the Empire, as they feel Ulfric's speeches amount to political posturing and that his underlying motive is to become Skyrim's new High King.Dialogue with Saerlund Furthermore, some of the Imperial supporters cling to the prosperous trade they've had with CyrodiilDialogue with Balgruuf the Greater, while others simply believe they have a better chance of defending against the Aldmeri Dominion if they are united with the Empire.Dialogue between Legate Rikke and Ulfric Stormcloak during the Battle for Solitude General Tullius is the military governor of Skyrim and the commander of the Legion in the province. He leads the Imperial war effort. Tullius has only been around for a few months, but has really turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar A noteworthy event is him directing the ambush, and capturing Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Dark Crossing. In Skyrim, the Legion is headquartered at Castle Dour in the city of Solitude, with Legate Rikke serving as their field commander.Dialogue with Imperial Legates Relationship with the Nords and Imperials The Empress gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Gaining the popular as the Dragonborn Empress. Empress Marisa Septim I had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Personal life Personality Identity "He is more commonly known as the Dragonborn Prince. He is the son of Emperor Tiber "Talos" Septim, and he is best known for his bloody and woundedly battles. He created his famous weapon called, the "Goldbane", he become the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in College of Winterhold. He was also a Dragonborn during the teachings of the Greybeards at High Hrothgar. Atorias was one of the famous princes in the Septim Dynasty. Even he becomes Commander of Imperial Legion when he was young young at age 16. He also becomes Military Governor of Skyrim. He was famous for his battle wounds that he can't die. After around ten years being famously, he was at the battle against the Prince of Order, Jyggalag. Both Artorias and Jyggalag in a 1-day duel, ended up Artorias bleeding and wounded. Artorias was not going to die. As soon, Jyggalag finished the bleeding Artorias, Jyggalag offered Artorias to be one of immortal daedra. After the duel, the Bleeding Artorias holding of his battle wounds to the Imperial Palace. Artorias was dying and died in his father arms. The remains of Artorias Septim was transformed into Daedric Prince Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. But his legacy is still active even though he becoming the Daedric Prince." - Original text from the book "Dark Darkness" Claudius Septim was one of the most famously prince, along with his father, Emperor Tiber Septim I. See also Triva and Notes *Marisa Septim was born on 4E 179 in Imperial City, Cyrodiil and she is a Nord. *There is currently a mod of this Skyrim character on the Nexus. *Marisa Beneathil is the youngest of the three sisters and main companions, Katanah and StormShadow, which both of the older sisters called Marisa, an awesome sister. *Marisa is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of his uncle, Agnorith Septim II. *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marisa/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marisa has had multiple jobs mainly as an Police Officer in the past. It is likely Bounty Hunter is one of his occupations. *Marisa and his older sisters had hate for Dragons. *He is 65% Nord and 35% Imperial, as stated in Skyrim Mods - The Wheels of Lull - Part 10. **Marisa is also secretly Breton stated in Skyrim: Special Edition Playthrough - Part 24 - The Combat Zone. *Marisa is often seen using a Bishu Osafune ju Morikage Katana and Tachi mod for Skyrim in mod reviews meaning the Duel Katana could be one of his favorite weapons, he also stated he loves duels's meaning he probably uses the a Duel Katana as a Primary Weapon. *Marisa is the descendent from Tiber Septim, which Marisa's birth name is Marisya Septim. *He did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, where instead of water, he dropped fans and fire on his head. * In New Vegas Mods: The Abandoned Complex Part 1, it was learned Al is alright with train eating after he learned that "the Geneva Convention doesn't hate eating trains". *In The Return of Janet Montage , Al's unnamed child was born in a Buisness Radroach base, put into Ballarms, and sent back in time. The two were captured by the radios, who tried to convice them to help the radios, however the two escaped and went to New Vegas. Al meets his son for the first time in Fallout New Vegas Montages: The Return of Ballarms!, after they escaped confinement. Al happily accepts both of them back. *One of famously duel between Claudius and The Lich King, Koagorath met when they battled with ended with a victories of the Wounded Claudius Septim. *During a relationship between Crown Prince Claudius and Brelyna Maryon, a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold was a long time lovely relationship until Claudius death. References Category:Empress of the Septim Empire Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Lore: Tongues Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Dragonborns Category:Lore: Septim Bloodline